Hiding In Shadows
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Minerva has a secret that takes her into the corridors of Hogwarts late at night and Albus Dumbledore goes to great lengths to find out what it is. SHORT and COMPLETE.


**_Hiding In Shadows_**

Summary: Minerva has a secret that takes her into the corridors of Hogwarts late at night and Albus Dumbledore goes to great lengths to find out what it is. SHORT and COMPLETE.

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the glorious creation of JKR

_For several weeks, Albus Dumbledore had watched the newest professor at Hogwarts sneaking around the corridors late at night. The first time he had run across her had been an accident; she had not seen him as he stepped into the hall since she had been headed in the opposite direction. It was not her night to patrol the halls and although she was enthusiastic, a trait carried over from her days as a student, he did not think wandering the halls at all hours of the night was something the sensible Minerva McGonagall would do. After all, she had some rather early classes and needed the rest as the first year of teaching was overly draining._

_He had followed her slowly down the dimly lit corridor, past several classrooms and down a flight of stairs. At first he thought she might be making her way to the kitchens for a midnight snack since she was wearing a dressing gown, her hair pulled into its usual bun, but before she had reached her destination, she had stopped short and seemed to be listening very carefully. Afraid he had been caught in what would be a very embarrassing situation, Albus had backed into the shadows and did not follow once she had continued on her path._

_The next night he was scheduled to patrol, which was later in the week, he had waited in the same hallway hidden in an empty room. At nearly the same time, Minerva came strolling down the corridor, seemingly more confident than she had been on her earlier excursion. Albus was fascinated and decided to follow her once again. But as on the previous occasion, she had suspected she was being followed so he blended with the shadows once more and allowed her to move on alone._

_Her secret began to enter his mind at the oddest times during the day. While teaching classes, during the weekly staff meetings and when he was alone in his office working on various tasks. He was unsure about confronting her directly. Their friendship was growing as he once again reacquainted himself with his former favorite student. She had become a fascinating adult and he was unwilling to compromise their new relationship by telling her he knew of her secret excursions. He felt in his heart that there was nothing sinister in her actions and he decided to bide his time._

_Now, here he was under an invisibility cloak hiding in the halls hoping to finally find out the secret that had been torturing him daily. He waited patiently and soon she entered the corridor. His heartbeat accelerated at the excitement of finally knowing what Minerva was up to. He had cast a silencing spell on himself in preparation for the journey. He walked several steps behind her, passing many portraits who were sleeping contently in their frames. After what seemed like forever, they stopped before a rather unobtrusive door-what he knew to be the room of requirement._

_Questions seemed to tumble into his mind at an even greater speed. She quietly and stealthy entered the room leaving Albus to wonder in her absence. He paced for thirty minutes and still she did not appear. He began to worry and decided to enter, telling himself it was only to make sure she was fine and that nothing unforeseen had happened. A softly lilting tune filled the air as he slowly crept inside._

_The sight that met him was beyond anything he had ever encountered before. Minerva was dressed in a beautiful green leotard with a silk skirt of the same color. She moved in a graceful rhythm with the music, her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips._

_Albus had seen ballet performed in muggle theaters but never had he seen such grace and beauty as her body wound around the music seeming to bring it to greater heights. She was like a swan, poised and confident as she whirled across the floor. The music reached its crescendo and the beauty of her took his breath away. Albus never knew the cloak, which had kept him hidden until this point, had fallen to the floor until her bright green eyes swirling with excitement met his._

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Albus looked up from the crackling fire in the hearth and into his wife's lovely features. She gracefully crossed the room and sunk into his lap. Her long, slender fingers brushed through his hair.

"What were you thinking about so intensely? I had to call you several times to get your attention." A smile played about her mouth and her still stunning emerald green eyes sparkled with mirth.

Albus took her hand in his and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "I was just remembering the night I fell in love with you, my dear."

_The End!_


End file.
